Plus ultra más allá
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: Por culpa de Inglaterra España deja de ser un pási, por lo que los años vividos empiezan a pesarle. Su último deseo ir al cabo de finisterre


Hola a todos, lamento haber desaparecido del mapa, pero tuve varios problemillas. Léase que se me metió un virus en el ordenador.

Aquí os dejo este fic que espero que os guste.

Es un drama dedicado a Yuuna Drocell por que se que la gustan este tipo de escritos.

* * *

><p>-¡Inglaterra, eu vou te matar!(te voy a matar)-se escuchó la voz de Portugal, que dos segundos después saltó sobre el inglés dispuesto a decapitarle-Bastardo idiota, você já está fixando-o agora( bastardo idiota, arrregla esto ahora)<p>

-Sorry, I can´t...(lo siento, no puedo..)-tartamudeó el inglés notando su fin cerca.

El motivo de tal intento de asesinato era un España agotado entre los brazos de Rusia, que había evitado que por poco no se abriesela cabeza contra la mesa.

-¿como que no puedes?-gritó el mayor de los gemelos íberos agarrando al anglosajón por el cuello de la camisa- Ya estás haciendo que mi hermano vuelva a ser un país otra vez.

-Paulo, ya basta-dijo débil España alzando la vista-no merece la pena

-Pero hermano…-murmuró Portugal mientras soltaba al rubio de grandes cejas que trataba de recobrar el aliento.

-Si lo matas no podrá hacer nada.-trató de sonreir.

-Lo lamento España, yo solo quería…-empezó Inglaterra aunque cayó al recibir la mirada matadora de varios miembros de la sala.

-¿Cuánto me queda?-preguntó el hispano sentándose en la silla con ayuda de Rusia.

-Tienes unos tres mil y pico años-calculó el inglés-por lo que si no logró dar con la solución…nos abandonarás al anochecer.

-Pues ya estás tardando-amenazó Alemania haciendo que el inglés saliese de la sala en dirección a su casa para tratar de arreglar lo que había hecho.

-La ha liado buena-murmuró al alemán-¿Cómo te sientes España?

-Bien-mintió, en realidad estaba muy cansado, como si los tres mil y pico años que tenía le estuviesen pasando factura.-Me gustaría salir-trató de levantarse, pero no podía, rió-parece que mis piernas se han vuelto las de un anciano.

-Te ayudamos-Gilbert y Francias cogieron cada uno de un brazo a España y le ayudaron a salir de la sala. Una vez se fueron Portugal se derrumbó en la silla.

-Se suspende la reunión-dijo Alfred- voy a ayudar a Iggy.

Rusia vió con sus ojos violetas como todos abandonaban la sala salvo Portugal que permanecía sentado en sus silla, con la cabeza gacha, un temblor le delató, el íbero mayor estaba llorando, con paso decidido se acercó al luso.

-No llores Paulo, ¿da?-dijo sentándose a su lado.

-Y-Yo no estoy llo-llorando-trataba de decir el mayor- solo estoy sudando por los ojos.

-Mentiroso-canturreo alzándole la cabeza encontrándose así dos esmeradas surcadas en lágrimas-estás llorando.

-¿Tú no estarías igual?-dijo apartando las manos del eslavo-Mi hermano se muere y no puedo hacer nada por él, es mi hermano pequeño y no puedo hacer nada- le pegó una patada a la mesa-¡Joder!

-No te alteres, yo te entiendo y también estoy triste

-No, tu no lo entiendes-rió el portugués- no entiendes nada, mi hermano es lo único que me queda, nuestro padre desapareció, a nuestra madre la mataron delante nuestra, y ahora mi hermano va a correr la misma suerte que ellos-se levantó- no lo entiendes, por que tú siempre has estado solo, además no me digas que estás triste, mi hermano, no es nada para ti, ¡então não diga que você está triste! (¡así que no digas que estás triste!).

-Tu hermano es…

-¡Paulo!- la voz alarmada de Francia hizo que Rusia callase, el francés venía corriendo a toda velocidad-¡Paulo!

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó alarmado el luso al francés que estaba sin aliento.

-Es Antonio, se ha desmayado, le hemos llevado al hospital-dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento, se había hecho los cien metros lisos en dos segundos.

-irmão (hermano)-murmuró antes de salir corriendo con el ruso tras él.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, se encontraron allí a Prusia, a Alemania y a los gemelos Italia junto a Bélgica.

-¿y Antonio?-preguntó el luso.

-Está dentro, dormido-informó Bélgica llorosa abrazando al luso-el señor España se puso a toser sangre y cayó al suelo. Ha sido horrible.

-Antonio…-murmuró el luso.

Pasaron el día y la tarde turnándose para cuidar de Antonio que trataba por todos los medios sonreír para darles la confianza y las esperanzas que a él le faltaban. La hora estaba cerca, e Inglaterra no encontraba el libro que buscaba, la vida se escapaba entre los dedos del país del sol sin que nadie pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo.

-Se muere-sentenció Paulo llorando el brazos de Bélgica- nos deja

-No diga eso-trato de animarle la belga aunque ella también estaba llorando.

-Che, no llores Paulo-dijo el argentino que había venido junto a los otros latinos-el pive es fuerte, ya lo verás.

-Eso, papito España no se dejará vencer-dijo Cuba

-No creéis lo que estáis diciendo ¿verdad?-inquirió Lovino tratando de aguantar las lágrimas, nadie dijo nada.

Mientras, dentro del cuarto Rusia estaba con el hispano, recordaban cuando se conocieron, tratando ambos de aguantar las lágrimas.

-Rusia…-le llamo débil- necesito que hagas algo por mi.

-¿el que?

Al cabo de unos diez minutos Argentina entró por la puerta encontrando la habitación vacía.

Tras tres horas de viaje en coche, Rusia y España llegaron a donde el hispano quería ir, un acantilado de Galicia. Antonio se acercó al borde con ayuda del ruso

-¿Dónde estamos?.

-Este es el cabo de Finisterre-dijo Antonio soltándose y acercándose más al borde-el cabo del fin de la tierra, ¿sabes?, mi madre me trajo aquí la noche antes de marcharse a combatir a los romanos-rió- yo no quería que fuese, pero era su destino.-miró las aguas que golpeaban con fiereza las rocas- esta agua siempre me dieron miedo, el fin del mundo se extendía a lo largo de ellas, lleno de monstruos marinos capaces de hundir navíos con solo un roce. Madre, me dijo aquel día que no había nada más allá de este punto-miró al ruso a lo ojos-"non plus ultra" .

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí?-inquirió el eslavo.

-Iván, mi tiempo se agota, cuando yo muera el sol saldrá iluminando el horizonte-dijo-este lugar era un ara solis, un lugar de culto al sol, quería verlo por ultima vez.

Iván vio como el hispano oteaba el horizonte, la puesta de sol, mientras unas lágrimas se escabullína por sus mejillas, el fin del mundo, donde todo termina, también la vida, "non plus ultra", pero Antonio había demostrado que aquello era diferente, que había algo más allá de ese punto, el "plus ultra" de su escudo simbolizaba ese hallazgo.

-Plus ultra-dijo Iván acercándose

-Plus ultra-dijo Antonio girándose a verle mientras el sol caía.

-¡Antonio!-gritó al ver como el hispano caía hacia delante, le cogió justo al tiempo-No, lucha.-el eslavo notó como algo le oprimía el corazón y la vista se el nublaba, estaba llorando.

-Iván, no llores-sonrió el hispano-todo está bien, plus ultra.

-No puedes irte, Antonio-no podía, tenía que decirle aquello que se había guardado tanto tiempo, les quedaba tanto por hacer- Ya lyublyu tebya (te amo)-confesó, entonces notó la mano de Antonio en su rostro.

-Yo también Iván-dijo débil.- te estaré esperando "plus ultra"

Un beso, el último beso mientras el sol caía siendo tragado por el mar, mientras la persona de tres mil años cerraba sus ojos sin intención de volver a abrirlos.

Cuando todos llegaron no se pudo hacer nada, tan solo llorar, miles de flores adornaron la tumba de Antonio Fernández Carriedo, ex nación de España, ahora sustituido por su hija Madrid.

Unos meses después en Galicia, Madrid, Cataluña y Euskadi se encontraban en la sala de reuniones tomando un café.

-No puedo creer que ya hayan pasado dos meses-dijo la joven Madrid que era la versión femenina, pero con le pelo más largo, de su padre.-me parece una eternidad.

-Si, ¿Quién me iba a decir a mi que le extrañaríamos tanto?-suspiró el único chico del grupo- Ostia erretzea bezala (como quema)-dijo antes de soltar la taza manchándose.

-No digas palabrotas Kike-le regañó María sacando un pañuelo para limpiarle

-¿no es ese el ruso?-preguntó Cataluña que había estado mirando por la ventana captando la atención de los otros dos que se acercaron a ver.

-Si, es él.-afirmó el vasco-Zer egiten duzu hemen? ( ¿que hará aquí?)

-¿No lo adivináis?-inquirió Madrid tomando un sorbo de su café- si que quema.

El ruso caminó hacia el acantilado donde se erguía una cruz blanca, la tumba de España mirando su apreciado mar del Fin del Mundo. Con cuidado, el eslavo depositó unas rosas rojas en la cruz.

-Plus ultra-dijo como en un secreto antes de marcharse, mientras el viento del Atlántico parecía responderle un "te esperaré".

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado y por dios no me maten<p> 


End file.
